We're Snowed In!
' ''We're Snowed In!'' is the 39th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Peanut *Grape *Mr. Sandwich *King *Lucretia *Ralph *Kevin *Fido *Keene *Jeeves *Tiger *Jerry Arbelt *Bino *Max *Jeff *Sabrina *Spirit Dragon *Tarot *Res Auburn (mentioned) * Aurgelmir Plot Peanut wakes Grape up, telling her that it's going to snow tomorrow, even though Grape sleepily tells him that they already have snow. Peanut replies that it's going to be a crippling amount, and Grape is quick to remind him that they don't leave the house regularly. As Grape goes back to sleep, wondering what Peanut expects to happen with even more snow, Peanut dreams that it'll bring second Christmas. The next morning at 6 AM, Peanut excitedly climbs out of bed and prepares to go out and build "one thousand snow dogs," but as soon as he opens the door, he runs into a wall of snow. Mr. Sandwich confirms that the whole neighborhood has lost power, which Peanut doesn't seem to mind. Grape grumpily tells him that they're going to be 'bored frozen.' Peanut suggests that they curl up by the fire with (fake) hot chocolate and popcorn and watch their movie collection, and possibly IMing Max and Tarot so they can come over. Grape tells Peanut to carefully think about what he just said. Peanut not realizing those things require power, merely states they'd need to build an elaborate tunnel system to get to Max and Tarot. In the Wolf House, Lucretia is amazed that King managed to turn on the fireplace. As she snuggles up with King, she laments how life in a house is different that in the woods. The power outage made her ponder if this kind of lifestyle is right for her pups, but the thought was immediately quashed when she realized that no power means no cable. Meanwhile the K-9 Unit is outside, as the snowplows will take a few hours to get to Babylon Gardens, their job is to make sure the pipes don't explode or the roofs don't cave in. Kevin whines about it being boring, Ralph berates him, telling him that their job is to help people. Fido tells Ralph that it sounded a lot less fun than he initially let on. Ralph tells them to get the shovels. Keene is out in his front yard, using a flamethrower to clear the snow. Jeeves tells him that he's leaving behind a sheet of ice, which was Keene's intention, as he snowboards on the cleared path. Tiger is seen eating out of an ice cream container. When Jerry yells at him, Tiger explains that since the power's out, he's eating the ice cream before it melts. Jerry tells him that it's -10 degrees outside, and there's no danger of it melting. Tiger realizes he's right, and continues eating anyways, annoying Jerry. At Max and Bino's house, the two get into an argument over couch space that ends in a slap-fight. Jeff sees this, and sends them both outside to shovel snow off the driveway. Max finishes his side first, but a snowplow comes by and buries him. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, he is unable to stay mad at a bit of well-placed irony. Peanut comes by Tarot's place, but Sabrina answers the door. Peanut tells her he thought Tarot would come by again to 'rescue' him again after the power went out. Taking him to a room that has a pentagram and a bunch of candles lit (Peanut momentarily forgetting that candles don't require power), Sabrina tells him she didn't know the power was out, and that they wouldn't have their dark chanting CD in anyways even if they did (ever since she put in "Best of Queen" by mistake.) Sabrina compliments Peanut for taking the occult stuff well, Peanut replies he likes excitement. Sabrina tells Peanut Tarot chose him well, and she had a lot of help from the dragon. The two of them ride in an elevator, but Peanut is more curious about the elevator than the dragon. Peanut questions about the significance of the elevator, Sabrina tells him Tarot's in the spirit realm, so the elevator's taking them there. Peanut asks why they're in an elevator when they have a magic circle, Sabrina tells him that it's for a different realm, and that the spirit world is much more varied than their own. After a moment, Sabrina asks Peanut if anything ever fazes him, he merely says that only slice-of-life-slash-romantic-comedies about animals do, not this fantasy multiverse nonsense. The elevator drops them off somewhere between heaven and Earth. Sabrina needs to use the restroom and tells Peanut he can pick out a drink or snack from the stand. He gets a root beer, and asks what Tarot's doing in this realm. Sabrina explains that she's battling the frost giant'' Aurgelmir''', which is the manifestation of the snowstorm on Earth. Peanut asks again why Tarot is here if the storm is already on Earth, Sabrina tells him it's hard to punch a weather system. Peanut and Sabrina find Spirit Dragon fighting Aurgelmir. Peanut greets her as Tarot, and she replies she isn't Tarot, she just works for her. She tries to tell him to call her Spirit Dragon, but the ice giant punches her, resuming the fight. Ten minutes later, Spirit Dragon defeats Aurgelmir. Peanut cheers for Spirit Dragon, and she tries to give him a kiss, but since she's so big, she ends up accidentally kissing Sabrina instead. Peanut tries to ask Spirit Dragon what's going on, but she tells him that there's a lot than he knows about, and while Tarot is linked to him he'll have no reason to fear. There's always a happy ending...and he needs to wake up. Peanut wakes up screaming in his living room, though he doesn't know why since it wasn't scary. Grape comes by and tells him the power's back on. Just then the doorbell rings and Peanut rushes to answer the door. It's Tarot, bringing back Peanut's scarf he left behind. Peanut questions the point of the whole 'it was all a dream' thing if she's going to negate it immediately. Tarot tells him it's standard celestial policy. Over (fake) hot chocolate, Peanut tries to tell Grape about the experience, but Grape replies she just wants to have a normal conversation about normal things. After a moment of silence, Peanut mentions he emailed a copy of her fanfic to Res, causing Grape to spit out her drink in shock. Events *We learn Spirit Dragon and Tarot are separate entities. Trivia *The arc title is a reference to Main Page 16 and the toon "Jibblies 2" of the webtoon ''Homestar Runner. *Peanut mentions he likes slice-of-life-slash-romantic-comedies about animals, a clear reference to the comic. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2011